GUANTE BLANCO
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, Lucas tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, situados después de "Moving the chains" ligeros spoilers


Hola les traigo este fic que escribi el martes justo después de ver "Moving the chains" pero no lo había podido subir =(, debo decir que lo que les hizo Lucas a House y Wilson no me gustó para nada y exijo VENGANZA!! y pues por eso escribi el fic, esta algo confuso y en algunas partes repetitivo, pero espero que se entienda y les guste =)

Contine ligeros spoilers de "Moving the chains"

**----**

**GUANTE BLANCO**

-¿Y bien?-

-Ahhhh- Wilson y House miraban a Cuddy detrás de su escritorio.

-Querían hablar conmigo y ahora no dicen ¿nada?-

-¡Ya suéltalo Wilson!- Dijo House volteando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno…pues…queríamos…los dos…House y yo...-

-Creo que ya entendió quienes-

Cuddy los miraba extrañada, ¿Qué se traían esos dos entre manos?

-…ok…bien…-Wilson tomó aire- Queremos pedirte una disculpa por haberte de una forma robarte, arrebatarte o como lo quieras llamar el loft que querías, sabemos que habías estado buscando un lugar perfecto y sabemos que fue muy infantil de nuestra parte haber comprado el departamento sin antes decírtelo, pero creo que ambos… -Se señalo a él y a House-… estábamos algo susceptibles, si se puede decir eso, no sé si es la palabra correcta...-

-Wilson- Dijo House.

-…por todo lo que había pasado y después lo de mi operación y… pues…-

-No tenemos escusas- Finalizó House-

-Exacto- Dijo Wilson al momento que levantaba un poco sus manos y las dejaba caer en los descansa brazos de la silla.

Cuddy sólo los miraba, comprendía el remordimiento que Wilson sentía, así era él ¿Pero House? no podía creer que él también estuviera sentado frente a ella disculpándose a su manera.

Cuddy sonrió- No tenían que pedir disculpas, es sólo un departamento, puedo buscar otro…-

-Si…pero…- La interrumpió Wilson –Queremos compensarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabemos que no es nada comparado con haberte quitado, robado, arrebatado el…-

-¡Hay! Queremos invitarte a cenar, ¿si?- Dijo House algo desesperado por que su amigo no iba al grano.

-Ahhh…-Cuddy se quedo un poco impactada ¿Había salido eso de la boca de House? pero bueno la invitación era que todos fueran a cenar –Ok, esta bien- Les sonrió.

-Bueno, si gustas podemos ir ahora mismo, no pareces ocupada, yo no tengo ninguna emergencia y…-

-Y yo nunca estoy ocupado- Dijo House.

-Ok, llamare a Lucas para que venga y…-

-Ah…si…-Wilson la interrumpió- Pensábamos en sólo ir nosotros tres-

-Oh...bien…-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y cada uno mirando al frente, Wilson y House a Cuddy y ella a sus dos empleados.

-Ah… ¿En este justo momento?-

-Creo que la oración "podemos ir ahora mismo" fue muy clara-

-House- Dijo Wilson.

-Bien, sólo tomare mi abrigo –Indicó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al perchero – Y podremos irnos-

Los dos doctores que ya llevaban sus abrigos también se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que Cuddy se abrigara para poder marcharse.

-¡Oh! no- Expreso Wilson al oír el sonido de su localizador, lo miró –Tengo que ir a ver a un paciente pero no me tardo –Antes de salir de la oficina dio media vuelta- Por que no me esperan en el auto –Le arrojo sus llaves a House- Enseguida voy-

Los tres doctore salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al vestíbulo, Wilson se dirigió a los elevadores y House y Cuddy a la salida.

Pasaron a lo mucho diez minutos cuando Wilson salió del elevador para dirigirse a la salida, y justo cuando pasaba junto a la recepción…

-¡Oye Wilson!-

Alguien lo llamó y le puso la mano sobre su hombro, él volteó para ver quien era.

-No me toques-

-Ahh lo siento- Lucas inmediatamente quito su mano –Oye no has visto a Cuddy-

-No- Wilson dijo muy serió y se marcho-

Llegó al auto y abrió la portezuela justo cuando terminaba una llama, sus amigos lo esperaban, subió al auto, él conduciría.

-¿Esta bien tu paciente?- Le cuestionó Cuddy.

-Tiene cáncer, que tan bien puede estar- Apunto House.

-Si esta bien, era sólo una pequeña consulta-Explicó Wilson dirigiéndose a Cuddy –Bien vámonos.

El caminó al restaurante que eligieron los doctores fue corto, ya habían reservado una mesa así que todo fue muy rápido.

-Espero que no te moleste que ponga mi celular sobre la mesa, tal vez me vuelvan a llamar del hospital- Decía Wilson dirigiéndose a Cuddy.

-Para nada- Cuddy comenzó a buscar en su bolso-Yo también pondré el mío por si…-

-A mí aunque me llamen no pienso contestar por eso no pondré el mío sobre la mesa- Decía House burlándose de sus compañeros- Mejor llevo a mi amiguito a relajarse –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡House! ¿No puedes sólo decir que vas la sanitario?- Le criticaba Wilson, House no le hizo mucho caso y siguió caminando.

-Yo también aprovecharé para ir, disculpa-

-Ok- Wilson se quedó solo en la mesa.

Algunos minutos después Cuddy volvió.

-¿Y Wilson?-

-También tuvo que llevar a su amiguito a relajarse…- Justo en ese momento Wilson regresaba. Cuddy tomó asiento y una mesera se acerco a la mesa.

-Desean que les traiga el vino ahora o hasta que les traigan sus platillos-

-¿Vino?-Pregunto Cuddy.

-Me tome el atrevimiento de pedir una botella de vino- Explicaba House un tanto burlón –Ya sabemos como se pone Wilson…-

-Traiga la bebida- Pidió Wilson a la mesera para que House se callara.

-No es necesario el vino chicos-

-¿Qué? No se puede comer sin vino, más bien sin ningún tipo de alcohol…-

-Vamos Cuddy es una forma de celebrar, si se puede decir, bueno… que nos perdonaste, que somos amigos y que todo volverá a la normalidad-

-Hay que cursi eres Wilson- Dijo House.

La mesera llegó con las copas y la botella de vino, le sirvió a cada uno, permaneció parada junto a la mesa en espera para tomarles su orden, en cuanto terminaran de brindar.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Quiero la ternera a tres cuartos, y de guarnición lo que sea, menos brócoli- Pidió House.

-Yo quiero un Sirloin bien cocido, con papas- Dijo Wilson-

-Yo ni siquiera he visto la carta…-Cuddy le daba una hojeada a al menú mientras los tres la miraban en espera de que ordenara- Creo que ordenare la ensalada de pavo…ahh…si…si será eso-

-Enseguida les traigo su orden-La mesera se retiro y los tres comenzaron a platicar.

La cena fue buena, amena, los tres reían, recordaban viejos casos, pacientes y momentos, Cuddy no recodaba que alguna vez hubiera convivido y divertido con sus dos amigos así, fuera del hospital, eso le estaba agradando, esperaba que se repitiera más veces.

Salieron del restaurante alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar a un taxi- Sugirió Wilson-

-¡Hay! Por favor no bebimos tanto-

-Bueno, si Wilson no cree poder conducir, si deberíamos llamar un taxi- Propuso Cuddy.

-Por favor, yo he conducido más ebrio que cualquier persona, esto no es nada, dame las llaves-Le ordeno a Wilson.

-No lo sé-

House terminó convenciéndolos y llevo directamente a Cuddy a su casa. Cuando llegaron Wilson se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Cuddy, cuando ella dio la vuelta al auto House la estaba esperando para acompañarla hasta la entrada.

Cuddy estaba muy desconcertada, House nunca haría eso ¿En verdad había cambiado?

-Bueno, llegaste sana y salva- Dijo House en cuanto llegaron a la entrada.

-Si –Lisa sonrió –Gracias y dale las gracias a Wilson por todo también-

House asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y emprendió el caminó de regreso al auto, cuando ya estaba a mitad del caminó, giró - ¡Buenas noches Cuddy!-

-¡Buenas noches House!- Cuddy levantó la voz para que la pudiera oír.

Al día siguiente Cuddy bajo del elevador para dirigirse a la oficina de Wilson. Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Encontró a Wilson y House platicando y riendo.

-Oh perdón, no quería interrumpirlos- Cuddy dio un paso para atrás.

-No, no, pasa, pasa ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el dueño de la oficina, se veía claramente que Cuddy se sentía mal además de que tenía los ojos rosados, apunto de llorar.

-Bueno… pues- Volteó a ver a House.

-Ok, me voy- Dijo el nefrólogo, interpretando la mirada.

-No, no- Dijo apresurada para que House no se levantara.

-Los dos han sido muy buenos conmigo y se que puedo confiar en ustedes- House volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla en espera de lo que Cuddy tenía que decir.

-Claro que puedes confiar en nosotros, que ocurre- Pregunto Wilson curioso.

-Es que… yo…ah…

-¿Si?-

-Pues…Lucas y yo peleamos…por lo de ayer-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de ayer?-Dijo Wilson.

-Si por que fui a cenar con ustedes, bueno no exactamente, el piensa…que…lo estoy engañando…y…-

-Es un idiota- Dijo House –Como se le ocurre que lo estas engañando, ¿Con los dos? –Se señalo a él y a Wilson- ¿Y al mismo tiempo?-

-House, deja que termine de hablar-

-Pues le explique que habíamos ido a cenar porque querían compensarme…pero él no quiso escucharme-Cuddy volteaba para todos lados pero su mirada siempre regresaba a House -Y me dijo que no le mintiera que él sabía que no era así…y… pues…-

-¿Pero por qué piensa eso?-

-Porque es un idiota-

-House- Wilson trato de silenciarlo.

-Es un investigador privado, debe estar paranoico, no me sorprendería que vigilara cada uno de los movimientos de Cuddy o que haya puesto un "chip rastreador" en su celular-Dijo lo último en tono de burla –Porque para que no confié en ella, sabe que no estuvo en el hospital o…-

Cuddy escuchaba lo que decía House con la miraba baja -Gracias chicos, me han ayudado mucho-

Los dos doctores se voltearon a ver el uno al otro extrañados, después miraron a Cuddy que se marchaba de la oficina. House miro por el cristal que había aun lado de la puerta de la oficina.

-Ya se fue-

-Misión cumplida- Dijo Wilson con una sonrisa.

-Aun no, es tiempo de la fase dos-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál fase dos?-

_*20 minutos después*_

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuddy tenía de nuevo a Wilson y House frente a su escritorio.

-Pues… creo…que de nuevo tenemos que pedirte disculpas…-

-Es algo que estamos haciendo muy a menudo- Apunto House algo molesto.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque al parecer nosotros fuimos los causantes de tu pelea con Lucas y…-

-Ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver…-

-Pues creemos que si- Cuddy miraba a Wilson confundida- Ayer cuando iba a encontrarlos en el auto- Le explicaba a la Decana- Después de que me llamaron…me encontré con Lucas, me pregunto si no te había visto y le dije que no...-

-¿Pero…?-

-Ahh…me enoje al verlo…-Cuddy lo miró interrogante- Él hizo que se arruinara una pantalla de plasma que me costo $3,500 dólares y no esta exactamente en mi lista de personas favoritas- Cuddy rió forzadamente y bajo la mirada, comprendía a Wilson –Y después recibí una llamada y… olvide decírtelo-

_*20 minutos antes*_

-Pero así, sólo yo seré el culpable…-

-No, porque ahí entrare yo…-

_*25 minutos después*_

-Ya entiendo…-

-¡House!- Wilson lo miró.

-Ok, ok, creo que también fue mi culpa…-Hablaba sin muchas ganas –Porque cuando estábamos en el restaurantes justo cuando regrese del SANITARIO- Se dirigió a Wilson al decir la último- Wilson fue al SANITARIO…-

-Ya te entendimos-Dijo el oncólogo algo molesto.

-Tu celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome para ver quien llamaba pero justo en ese momento la mesera se me acerco, el celular dejo de sonar y entonces creí que habían colgado y le pedí a la mesera que nos trajera vino y enseguida ustedes regresaron y… -

Cuddy recordó que cuando se acercaba a la mesa House deslizo hacia ella el celular pero en ese instante Wilson llegaba detrás de ella y la mesera también se acerco interrumpiendo lo que House pensaba decirle. Ahora comprendía lo que Lucas le había dicho.

_*Una hora antes*_

-¿Estas molesto?-

-¿No crees que deberías estarlo?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué, que sucede? Eso deberías decírmelo tú-

-Lucas no te entiendo-

-Claro ahora te haces la desentendida-

-¿Por qué me hablas así? No te he hecho nada y…-

-¿Engañarme con House es no hacerme nada?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ayer te busque por todo el hospital, hasta que una enfermera me dijo que te vio salir con House-

-Pero fue por que fuimos a cenar y también iba…-

-Además lo escuché no fue necesario que la niñera de Rachel me dijera que el te llevó a la casa-

-Si me llevó, pero…-

-¿Sabes que? Nunca pensé que tú harías algo así-

-¡Lucas! Espera-

_*Una hora con tres segundos después*_

-…Así que creo que oprimí el botón de contestar accidentalmente y tal vez era Lucas, no sé, cuando mire la pantalla no decía nada…-

-Entiendo- Cuddy les sonrió- Ya entiendo que fue lo que paso, todo fue un malentendido…-

-Exacto- Dijo Wilson- Y por eso es que creemos que nosotros deberíamos explicarle lo que pasó a Lucas…-

-En realidad eres tú el que cree eso-

-Como sea, ambos hablaremos con él-

-¡Oh! chicos, como les agradezco, pero eso lo debo solucionar yo sola-

-Ok, pero si nos necesitas sabes donde localizarnos-

-Si gracias-

-Y yo que pensaba salir del país-

Inmediatamente Wilson y House salieron de la oficina, subieron al elevador y se bajaron en el primer piso, se dirigieron hacía la capilla y justo enfrente de esta se recargaron en el barandal, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el vestíbulo.

Wilson comenzó a recordar lo que había tenido que hacer.

_*Un día antes*_

_-Emily-_

_-¿Si? Dr. Wilson-_

_-Podrías llamarme como a las seis-_

_-Ok, ¿Ocurre algo?-_

_-House-_

_-¡Oh! Ya veo, claro doctor- La asistente de Wilson siempre le hacía favores, como llamarle para liberarlo de House o decirle a este que estaba en la clínica o con algún paciente, así le daba algo de tiempo a su jefe._

_*Cinco días antes*_

_-¿Estas seguro?-_

_-Para ser un investigador que debe cuidar sus pasos, esta cometiendo un error muy evidente-_

_-Pero que tal si no llega por Cuddy a las 6:15 como dices-_

_-Lo hemos estado vigilando por un par de semanas y siempre es puntual, ¿Crees que ese día cambie su horario?-_

_-Pues puede ser posible… pero hay que hacerlo-_

_-Así me gusta-_

_*Un día antes*_

_Wilson salió de la oficina de Cuddy se subió al elevador y se bajo en el primer piso, caminó un poco por el balcón y se recargo en el barandal mirando a la entrada principal. En cuanto vio que Lucas atravesó la puerta, oprimió el botón para llamar al elevador, bajo y camino hacía él, disimulando estar algo distraído y como si no lo hubiera visto._

_-¡Oye Wilson!- _

_-No me toques-_

_-Ahh lo siento, oye no has visto a Cuddy-_

_-No-_

_*En el auto*_

_Wilson disimulaba hablar por teléfono. _

_-Ok, ok si pasa algo más me llamas-_

_-¿Esta bien tu paciente?-_

_-Tiene cáncer, que tan bien puede estar- _

_-Si esta bien, era sólo una pequeña consulta-_

House también recordaba toda la labor.

_*Cinco días antes*_

_-Tendríamos que distraerla, como haremos eso House-_

_-Hay que evitar que piense-_

_-¿Evitar que Cuddy piense? ¡Claro! por que no se me ocurrió eso-_

_-Hay que evitar que piense en Lucas, cuando haga señales de estar pensando en él hay que hacer o decir algo que saque a Cuddy de sus pensamientos- _

_-Siiii-_

_*En el auto*_

_-¿Y? … ¿Cómo te va con Lucas?-_

_-¿En verdad me quieres preguntar por él?-_

_-¡Ok! Yo sólo quería hacer plática, pero si no lo te gusta hablar de eso, pues… ya te enteraste de que Foreman invitó a cenar a Trece-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Si, y Trece no se hizo mucho del rogar-_

_-¿Y cuando fue eso?_

_-Antier-_

_-Vaya, ¿Y te lo dijeron?-_

_-Ahh no exactamente-_

_-House no debes meterte en lo que no te llaman-_

_-Si no quisieran que me enterara, Foreman no hubieran dejado el número del restaurante anotado, en su agenda, adentro de su mochila sobre una de las sillas de la oficina- _

_-Eres increíble-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-Aff ¿Y crees que en verdad vuelvan a estar juntos?-_

_-Pues tengo dos teorías, o Trece quiere hacer ilusionar a Foreman para ahora ser ella la que rompa con él y estar a mano, o Ambos se han dado cuenta de que nadie más los aceptaría como son, porque quien quisiera…-_

_-Ok, ok si pasa algo más me llamas-_

_-¿Esta bien tu paciente?-_

_-Tiene cáncer, que tan bien puede estar- _

_-Si esta bien, era sólo una pequeña consulta-_

_*En el restaurante*_

_-Estate al pendiente cuando llame Lucas-_

_-Ya lo sé, no tardara en llamar, alguien ya le habrá dicho que la vieron salir conmigo-_

_-Enseguida regreso-_

_-Estate atento cuando salga del baño-_

_-Si-_

_El celular sonó, en la pantalla se leía "Lucas", House lo tomó y le hizo señas a una mesera para que se acercara, oprimió le botón de contestar._

_-Puedes traernos vino-_

_-¿Tinto o blanco?-_

_-Pues creó que sería perfecto el tinto, ¿Sabes? Estamos celebrando-_

_-Felicidades-_

_-¿Sabes que? Mejor tráenos dos botellas-_

_-Muy bien, enseguida se las traigo-_

_House volvió a mirar la pantalla, el nombre había desaparecido para dejar como fondo de pantalla una foto de Rachel. Antes de que la mesera se marchara la sujeto del brazo._

_-Te daré veinte dólares si en cuanto veas que la mujer que nos acompaña se acerca, y tú vienes y nos interrumpes-_

_-¿La mujer que los acompaña?-_

_-Cabello negro, rizado, con un gran escote, parece prostituta-_

_-¡Ah si!, ok- La chica tomó el billete pero House no la soltó._

_-Y te daré otros diez, si nos presionas para tomar nuestras órdenes, aparte de tu propina, claro-_

_-Ok-_

_*Unos cuantos minutos después de hablar con la mesera*_

_-¿Y Wilson?-_

_-También tuvo que llevar a su amiguito a relajarse…- _

_-Desean que les traiga el vino ahora o hasta que les traigan sus platillos-_

_-¿Vino?-_

_-Me tome el atrevimiento de pedir una botella de vino, ya sabemos como se pone Wilson…-_

_-Traiga la bebida-_

_-No es necesario el vino chicos-_

_-¿Qué? No se puede comer sin vino, más bien sin ningún tipo de alcohol…-_

_*Cinco días antes*_

_-Cuando la llevemos a su casa, hay que asegurarnos de que te vean-_

_-No creo que me invite a pasar si tu también estas ahí-_

_-Mmmmm… sólo tú llévala hasta su puerta, créeme la niñera te verá…-_

_-Bien pensado-_

_-Y también trata de que te oiga hablar con ella-_

_-Mmmm-_

_*En la puerta de Cuddy*_

_-Bueno, llegaste sana y salva- _

_-Si, Gracias y dale las gracias a Wilson por todo también-_

_-¡Buenas noches Cuddy!-_

_-¡Buenas noches House!- _

Los dos doctores volvieron a la realidad justo en el momento en que Lucas entraba por la puerta principal en dirección a la clínica y a la oficina de Cuddy.

-Eso le enseñara a Lucas a no meterse con nosotros-

-Pero el no sabe que nosotros planeamos todo esto-Dijo Wilson mirando a su amigo.

-Es investigador, sospechará algo, pero no tendrá pruebas, no habrá un responsable…es un crimen de guante blanco-

-Tienes razón pero es mejor que no sepa que fuimos nosotros… puede tomara represalias…-

-Podría, pero quedaría aun más mal de lo que ya esta ahora… sólo… lo siento por Cuddy, quedo en medio de esto-

-Yo no-

House miró sorprendido a su amigo, estaba teniendo un momento de remordimiento y ¿Wilson había dicho que él no?

Wilson miró a House –Veló de esta forma, Lucas no sabe si creerle o no a Cuddy y ella no esperaba que él actuara así, esto nos lleva a una pronta oportunidad para ti-

-¿Pronta?-

-Eso espero…por que en una relación puedes soportar que le cause celos el verte con alguien más, pero que no…-

-Confié en ti-

-Exacto, eso no se arregla tan fácilmente-

House y Wilson miraron de nuevo al vestíbulo, al momento en que Lucas y Cuddy salían, pero no como solían hacerlo, abrazados o riendo, esta vez sólo iban caminando uno al lado del otro, Lucas le dirigió una sonrisa a su novia, ella se la devolvió algo forzada.

En los rostros de los dos amigos se dibujo una sonrisa.

**FIN**

**----**

Espero se haya entendido y les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
